Interview with a Sith 42 - DARTH MALGUS
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a dark lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning, I interview legendary sith warrior Darth Malgus,**  
**at one time a member of the Dark Council as Sphere of Military Offense**  
**before he established his New Empire. His loyal companion, Eleena Daru,**  
**accompanied him. (3701 BBY - Approx. 3572 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for meeting me, my lord. This is the first time which  
I have had the chance to interview two people at once. Do you mind if I ask  
Ms. Daru a few questions?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Eleena is free to speak her mind if she so wishes.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you, Lord Malgus. You first encountered Ms. Daru on Geonosis,  
where as a slave she had a rather abusive master. You killed him, and took her for yourself.  
Why did you do this?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Because he was a brutal bastard. Even though I am sith, I am not  
without a sense of honor. There is no honor in beating a child like Eleena. So I gave him  
a sever beating before I executed him.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Thank you, Veradun.

**DARTH MALGUS** \- (Looking at Eleena) The next time you call me by my first name  
in public I will tie your lekku together and hang you from a tree.

**INTERVIEWER** \- You did say that she was free to speak her mind. Speaking of which,  
why do you hate your first name?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- It's not that I hate it; I never use it. I go by the name Malgus. I have the  
rank of Sith Lord, with the title of Darth. I was given the title by Emperor Vitiate himself.  
Hence I am known as Darth Malgus. Nobody within the sith empire even knows my first name.  
I would like to keep it that way. And if you ever call me by that name, this interview, and YOU,  
will end. Understood?

**INTERVIEWER** \- Understood, my lord. What are your thoughts on the upcoming peace talks  
between the sith empire and the republic?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Peace. That concept is blasphemy. The dark side requires conflict to survive.  
Survivors grow in understanding, of both the force and life in general.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Why must there always be war? What advantage does everlasting conflict have?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Eleena, how many times do I have to explain to you that the force, and myself,  
require conflict in order to grow in the dark side? You're starting to make me feel as if I'm a  
school teacher.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Ms. Daru, I think what Lord Malgus is trying to say is that the dark side requires  
conflict in order to survive. Conflict such as when the empire conquers a planet or star system.  
Without constant growth, the sith empire will become stale, and wither and die.

**DARTH MALGUS** \- You have the right idea. Ever thought about enlisting? I can sponsor you to enter  
the sith warrior academy on Dromund Kaas. I still have some connections there.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for the offer. I am learning a lot by interviewing sith lords. I will keep  
your offer in mind, however.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Why would you want to join the sith?

**INTERVIEWER** \- I never said that I did, for now. Perhaps later. Anyway, what would you say is your  
greatest achievement up to this point in your celebrated career as a sith warrior?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Turning the Jedi Temple on Coruscant into a pile of rubble. it is now a tomb for  
hundreds of jedi masters and their padawan learners. A truly beautiful sight to behold.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Malgus, what is so glorious about murder and death? Why do you kill jedi?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Their very existence makes them worthy of death. They are an abomination  
to everything that the dark side stands for.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Which is what? What does the dark side stand for?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Perfection. Individual strength. The dark side leads a person to realize their  
inner strength. That they alone are responsible for their own destiny, not subject to some  
predetermined destiny.

**INTERVIEWER** \- The two of you are starting to sound like a married couple.  
Anyway, Let's talk about you. Do you have a favorite food?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Honey glazed barbecued ribs. With lots of meet on them.

**ELEENA DARU** \- I prefer sugar coated deep fried arch grub. Or honey glazed jogan fruit

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you enjoy traveling? Have either of you ever taken a vacation?

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Travel for fun? There's an interesting concept. I go wherever the empire  
sends me.

**ELEENA DARU** \- Not anymore. Malgus never takes me anywhere fun. As a youngster, I often saw the  
beautiful sunrises and sunsets on Geonosis. Someday I would like to travel to Tatooine. I have been  
told that the twin suns of Tatooine make for awesome sunsets. Take me there, Lord Malgus. PLEASE.

**DARTH MALGUS** \- (Looking at Eleena) If the Emperor sends me to Tatooine, then you can come along.

**ELEENA DARU** \- To hell with the Emperor; I want to go to Tatooine. Please take me there, Veradun.

**DARTH MALGUS** \- (Looking at me) I'll sell you a twi'lek, cheap.

**INTERVIEWER** \- No, thank you. And thank you for the interview, Darth Veradun.

**DARTH MALGUS** \- Do you have a death wish. Leave my presence, NOW.


End file.
